


Class Act

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Six students, each of different cliques, find out that they’re not that different from each other and a friendship forms between them.Watch the six of them navigate high school life together and the problems that arise along the way.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	1. A Friendship is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this high school AU. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).

Lawrence Shoggoth, known as Betelgeuse, was a bit of a rebel, often causing mischief around Winter River High School. He got bad grades on all his assignments, tests, and projects and often got in trouble with his teachers. He slept a lot in class and barely paid attention to any of the lessons. He was the type of student who pranked his classmates and neighbors constantly and was the type of student who would pull a prank on the school (His best and favorite one of all was his teepeeing the school prank during his freshman year. He was a sophomore now and still pretty bad. Nobody wanted to go near him or be his friend because of how bad he was. But that was about to change soon.

Lydia Deetz was goth, obsessed with death. Like Lawrence, nobody wanted to be friends with her. But unlike him, it was because all the other students thought she was dark and all witchy. Mainly due to all her Black clothing and death themed accessories. She is currently in her sophomore year of school.

Adam Maitland was a nerd, often helping out those who needed help the most with their homework. He is well liked by everyone but not nearly as popular as the popular kids of the school. He is currently in his sophomore year of school.

Barbara Butterfield was the most popular girl in school, well liked by everyone. She does quite a lot of extracurricular activities and is the sophomore class president, the captain of the cheerleading team, does a lot of activities outside of school, such as Girl Scouts and swimming. Her parents are plenty rich and own a huge mansion. She makes sure to get good grades on all her schoolwork and her parents are plenty proud of her.

Charles Henry Jr. was a jock. The captain of the football and the boys basketball teams at Winter River High. Pretty popular but not nearly as popular as any of the popular kids. He is currently in his sophomore year of school.

Delia Schlimmer was a loner. Like Lydia and Lawrence, no one wanted to be her friend. She is currently in her sophomore year of school.

What happens when these six meet?

* * *

Lydia Deetz, aged 15, walked into school, half expecting it to be just another day of no one wanting to be her friend. Little did she know, that was all about to change soon. For she was about to meet five others and gain some new friends. It all started on a day like today. She zoomed through the first half of a normal day at Winter River High School pretty quickly. All she really wanted was to eat and go home and her day would be over.

She’d lost her mother at such a young age to an unfortunate diagnosis of cancer. As a result of this, she was obsessed to the brim with death and not a single other student wanted to be friends with her. Lydia was unsure of the reason but she was fine with having no friends.

Lydia’d finally made it to lunch, sitting down in her usual spot in the back corner of the cafeteria, when she felt someone bump into her. Hesitantly, she looked up to find a smiling and apologetic Blonde haired girl standing next to her.

“Can I help you?” deadpanned Lydia.

“Ah yes. I’m sorry for bumping into you. Can I sit next to you? I need to get away,” said the mysterious girl.

Now Lydia was interested. “Get away from what?”

“Being popular. I need to get away from being popular. It’s a little too much for me to even handle.” Before Lydia could protest, the other girl took a seat right next to her.

“You’re Barbara Butterfield. The most popular girl in school.” Lydia was surprised. “Why do you want to get away from being popular? Isn’t it a nice feeling?”

“Indeed I am.” Barbara laughed, brushing a strand of Blonde hair out of her face. “And yes, while it’s nice being popular, sometimes I just need to get away from it. Explore a little. Make friends outside of my social circle. Expand. Y’know? I don’t think I got your name. What is it?”

“My name’s Lydia. What about your other friends? Don’t you have other people you like hanging out with?”

“Not really. I mean, everyone’s my friend. I just don’t tend to hang around anyone quite that long. Y’know that feeling?” askedBarbara, looking at Lydia.

Before Lydia could answer, a shout of “WATCH OUT! COMING THROUGH!” was heard throughout the cafeteria.

Lydia looked around nervously. “What or who was that?”

“That was probably the ‘Bad Boy’. Betelgeuse, I think, people call him.”

Said student who had just yelled came to a screeching halt behind Lydia and Barbara and fell flat on his face.

Barbara turned to face him and helped him up. “Oh my goodness? Are you okay?”


	2. Others Like Us

As soon as he was back on his feet, he dusted himself off and turned to face the two very concerned females. "Yeah! I'm fine. No injuries. I'm Lawrence, but you guys can call me by my other name if you want. Yo, goth, what's your name? Barbara, I would recognize you anywhere."

Barbara smiled.

"My name's Lydia," said Lydia. "I'm assuming your nickname's Betelgeuse?"

"You got it!" He snapped his fingers, walked around the lunch table, and sat down across from Lydia and Barbara. Neither girl minded, they were starting to enjoy his company. They turned at the slightest sound of a shy voice speaking up,

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course," said Lawrence, parting the seat next to him. The boy walked around the table and sat down.

"Adam, I'd recognize you anywhere. How's your tutoring going?" asked Barbara, looking dreamily at him. Lydia had to wave a hand in front of her new friend's face to snap her out of it. "Helped lots of people lately?"

"Barbara, it would help if you weren't staring at me in a dreamy sort of way. It's just weird to say the least," said Adam.

"You two know each other?" asked Lydia, astonished.

"Heh." Barbara had to look down towards the ground whilst thinking of an answer. "Not that much. Adam and I briefly had a run in a few weeks ago when he had to help my cousin, Jane, with her homework. She was really struggling and he was a real help."

"Speaking of her," said Adam. "Did she succeed?"

"You bet she did," replied Barbara. She heard crying and she and her new friends turned to its source. They spotted a lonely girl and Barbara nudged Lydia. "You see that lonely student right there?"

"What about her?" asked Lydia, looking at Barbara.

"She needs some friends and I think we may be the right group for her. Wanna go invite her over here?"

Lydia nodded, standing up and going over towards the girl. She came back a little later with the girl following closely behind her. The two sat down and Barbara started up a whole new conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

She didn't want to respond at first and it took the other four a while to break her out of her shell. By the time they did, lunchtime was already over and it was time to go back to their current classes or to their next classes. They found out, by comparing schedules, that Lydia, Adam, Barbara, and their mysterious friend had English together next whilst Lawrence had P.E. next. The three of them said their goodbyes to Betelgeuse and they all, alongside the mysterious shy girl they'd just met, rushed out the cafeteria doors to their next class of the day.

"I wonder how we didn't notice we had the same English teacher," said Barbara as the four of them walked down the hall and into their English class. Luckily it wasn't assigned seats and they could sit wherever.

"Dunno," replied Adam as he took a seat next to Barbara and pulled out his English book. He watched as the other three did the same thing. "Guess we sat in different rows and didn't take notice of each other."

The English classroom wasn’t that big, with six rows of five desks each in the center of the room. The four of them decided to take seats at the front, considering the entire row was empty and the other five rows already had students sitting in them. As the rest of the class filed into the classroom and the teacher finally entered, the four new friends became quiet and focused their attention onto him.

They were glad they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles will be introduced next chapter.


	3. The Bad Boy and the Jock

Why did he have to take PE? Especially on a daily basis. It was Lawrence's least favorite class of the day and the one where he got in trouble the most. Today, he’d already gotten in trouble for knocking another student over when he ran past during the running the students did at the beginning of every class. The student he knocked over was a male and Lawrence could hear the snickers and whispers of some of his female classmates as they ran past him and pointed in his direction. Lawrence guessed they were cheerleaders like his new friend, the apparent captain of the cheer squad, Barbara. He thought about telling them off but decided against it as he didn’t want to get into further trouble.

As he ran, he could hear a male classmate of his help the fallen boy up and say, “Charles, are you okay?”

So, this boy was named Charles huh? Well, Lawrence would just have to apologize to him at some point during or after class.

He decided to wait until after class was over to apologize to Charles for knocking him over onto the floor, approaching him as soon as he fully got dressed and sitting down on the bench next to him. Charles paid no mind to Lawrence until the latter spoke,

“I’m sorry.” That got Charles’ attention. He looked up at Lawrence. “For knocking you over when we were running.”

He was surprised at Charles’ response. “That’s okay. It happens a lot. I get knocked over all the time. No biggie.”

Lawrence nodded.

“Anyways, you seem nice,” Charles continued. “So, what’s your name?”

“Lawrence. I’m guessing your name is Charles?” Charles nodded. “I should introduce you to my friends sometime soon.”

Charles nodded. “Maybe after school lets out for the day. Let’s compare our schedules. I want to see what other classes we have together.”

Lawrence nodded as well. That sounded like a great idea.

They had at least three or four classes together, with English being next. They chatted as they made their way to English class and ran into Lawerence’s other friends on the way there.

“Guys, this is Charles. Charles, these are my friends.”

“Hmm, Barbara, Adam, I’d recognize you guys anywhere.” Charles looked at Lydia and the unnamed girl. “What are your names. I don’t think I’ve seen you guys around the school before.”

“I’m Lydia and this is Delia,” said Lydia with a smile. “Oh, we all gotta get to our next classes of the day. See you guys after school.” The other four ran off in separate directions and left Lawrence and Charles to continue on to their English class.

“Wow,” commented Charles, looking at Lawrence. “You have a mishmash of friends. A goth, the most popular girl in school, the student tutor, and a girl who seems lonely. I would’ve thought you had friends with similar interests to you.”

Lawrence sighed. Same, Charles, same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. Chapters will get longer now that all the main characters have been introduced.


	4. Afterschool Hangout

As promised, the six of them met up outside the school after it let out for the day. There was no cheer practice for Barbara, so she was free. Nobody needed Adam's help as of yet so he was free. Charles didn't have sports practice so he was free. There were glad they could have some time off. They'd sat in a circle in the grass so as to avoid the crowds of students milling about and either going to whatever after school activities they had for the day and/getting on the bus, getting in their cars, or walking home for the day.

Lawrence knew he couldn't stay that long, as he had a long hour of detention after school to do. Apparently he'd gotten in trouble during his first class of the day for sneaking out and starting an unscheduled fire drill. When asked why he did it by all his friends, his simple response was, "I was bored. Didn't want to come to school today. It's Monday after all. What other reason is there?"

"It's a bit of a shame Lawrence couldn't stay to chat with us," lamented Barbara as she looked around at all her remaining new friends as soon as Lawrence had gotten up and headed off to where he needed to be for his detention. "We'll get to know more about him tomorrow when we meet up for lunch."

"Agreed," said the other four.

"He is the high school's own bad boy," added Adam. "There isn't really much to know about him other than that he's often the cause of trouble around the school."

"Yeah. I heard last week, he tried to set the school on fire. He got a whole week of detention for that," said Barbara.

"Oh please. That's just a rumor," replied Adam.

"Yeah. A rumor that could be very much true," giggled Barbara.

"We all know each other and met this afternoon but we don't know anything about each other," piped up Delia, directing the attention of everyone else onto her. "I'd like to get to know all of you better."

"Well, shall we all play a little game of 'Get to Know Each Other Better'?" asked Barbara, looking around at what was left of her new friends again. "It'll be totally worth it."

"Yeah!" said everyone else.

Before they could start, they heard whispers and snickers from behind them and Barbara turned to find three of her fellow cheerleaders behind her. They were giggling and pointing and making snide comments about the group of people Barbara was hanging out with. Like her, they were popular.

"Jenny, Melissa, Rachel, what do you guys want now?" deadpanned Barbara.

This only served to make all three cheerleaders giggle even louder. These three were the rudest of the cheer squad and Barbara, like the rest of the cheer team, did not like the three of them. Melissa was the leader and one of the reasons Barbara had always wanted to get away from being popular. They teased her from time to time and Barbara once couldn't take it, she almost ended up killing herself. Thankfully her parents took notice and took her to see a therapist.

"Why are you hanging out with a mishmash of people?" questioned Melissa, pulling a dumb face. "A goth, the nerdy boy who helps everyone out, one of the football players, and this weird girl. Don't you want to hang out with people just like us? Popular?"

"I don't like you all!" snapped Barbara, scowling at her fellow cheerleaders. "Go away. I can hang out with whoever I want."

"Suit yourself," said Melissa, leading her friends away.

"I like the way you handled those bullies," commented Adam, giving Barbara a smile. "That was epic."

"Thank you."

"Can we get a start on our 'Get to Know Each Other' game?" asked Delia and everyone nodded.

"I'll go first," said Charles. "My name is Charles Henry Jr. I play football and boys basketball here at the school. I am the captain of both teams and nearly as popular as Barbara is."

"My turn!" said Barbara. "You may all know me because I'm the most popular girl in this school but my name is Barbara Butterfield. I am well liked by everyone and I tend to do a lot of extracurricular activities. I am the sophomore class president-.”

“We know!” the other four chorused. “We all voted for you during the school elections.”

“Thank you.” Barbara tied her blonde hair into a ponytail. “Anyways, to continue... I do a lot of activities outside of school such as Girl Scouts and swimming. Did you guys know I lived in a mansion?”

“Nope.” Everyone shook their heads.

“But we’d like to go over there sometime. If that’s okay with your parents,” said Adam.

“I’ll ask them when I get home,” said Barbara.

“Okay, my turn next,” continued Adam. “My name is Adam Maitland. I am quite nerdy. Often helping out everyone with their homework when they struggle with it. I am often quite busy. Going from house to house to help with homework.”

“My turn next!” said Lydia. “My name is Lydia Deetz. I’m goth and obsessed with death. My mom died when I was younger of cancer and I miss her terribly. I was often teased for being goth and that quite upset me.”

“My turn now! My name is Delia Schlimmer. I was originally a loner until I met you guys. No one person wanted to be my friend because they all thought I was the weird kid. Much like the bullies Barbara dealt with earlier.”

“Nice to meet you,” everyone said at once.

“Now what should we do?” asked Adam.

“I dunno. Maybe share facts about ourselves,” suggested Barbara. “I’ll start. Did you guys know I tried to kill myself once?”


	5. Barbara’s Mansion

"Wow! I knew you lived in a mansion but I didn't expect it to be this large," commented an astounded Adam as he and the rest of their friends looked up at Barbara's mansion. The Blue exterior, the White tile roof and front entrance. It looked like a typical mansion. A bit bigger than a normal one but still a typical mansion.

"Mhm," said Barbara. "You guys want to come in?"

"Of course." The other five nodded in unison and a smiling Barbara led them in.

The first room they stopped in was her bedroom. The rest of the group looked around at how cool it was. It was a lot bigger than a typical bedroom, kind of like a princess's suite at a castle. In fact, it looked like a typical princess's suite. There was a huge bed in the center of the room with a boatload of pillows and beautiful Pink and Golden sheets. The curtains were covered with designs of tiaras and crowns and there was a huge crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling, which Delia had become distracted by and transfixed on.

"Delia?" asked Barbara.

She shook her head a few times as she snapped back to reality. "Sorry about that. Don't worry about me. It just intrigued me how crystally your chandelier is. I want a similar one but my parents don't want to get me one as they don't have enough money."

Barbara laughed and Delia did the same.

"Okay then," said Barbara once her laughing fit subsided. "Shall we continue on with the tour of my family's mansion? There's quite a lot more of this place to show you. Then we can join my family for dinner. My parents said you could stay overnight if you wanted. If you guys don't mind that is."

"Well it's a good thing that we all brought our pajamas, sleeping bags, and clothes to put on for school tomorrow." Adam pointed at the five bags just sitting in a straight line. "All nighter, guys?"

"ALL NIGHTER!!" They gave each other a six-way high five.

"Keep it down in there!" shouted Barbara's cousin, Jane, as she banged a fist against the wall. "I'm trying to do my homework!"

"Rude much?" commented Charles, his voice lowered to a whisper, stifling a laugh. Barbara chuckled as well.

Adam cast a glance over to Barbara. "Your cousin lives with you?"

"Yeah..." sighed Barbara. "Moved in after her parents were killed in a car accident. She's been nothing but bothersome to me and my family. I still love her like a sister though. My younger sisters are sweet but they're just as bothersome as Jane is."

"Speaking of which, how are Ana and Charity doing?" asked Adam. "It's been a year since I had to tutor them."

"They're doing great. Though Ana may need your help with her math. She's really struggling for a seventh grader," Barbara told Adam. "Charity is really smart for a fifth grader. I'll let you know if she needs your help though."

“Okay.”

They left Barbara’s bedroom and continued on their tour throughout the mansion until they got outside to the backyard of the mansion. It was even bigger than the mansion itself, two large gardens of flowers and vegetables and fruits on either side of a large pool and hot tub combination. There was a beautiful water fountain in the center of one of the two gardens and it was in the shape of a heart. A water slide sat at the base of the pool and it gave Lawrence, who had stayed quiet the entire time, some ideas.

Barbara turned to him and the rest of their friends. “Want to take a swim in the pool later?”

The others nodded in anticipation.

First things first though, it was time to do some homework.


	6. Truth or Dare

The six of them were now sitting in a circle in the center of Barbara's bedroom, the two hour long tour of Barbara's large mansion long since over. They'd just finished dinner and now had some much needed free time before it was time for their all-nighter. Barbara's parents had allowed them to have the all-nighter on the implication that they don't make too much noise. They still knew at least one of them was going to fall asleep not too long into their all-nighter, Lawrence himself being their best guess. They were currently playing a game of truth or dare and it was intense.

"Adam, truth or dare?" asked Charles.

"Dare!"

Charles thought for a minute. "I dare you... to kiss Barbara!"

"What?!"

Lydia chuckled. "Ad, we all know she has a crush on you. She spent the entirety of lunch today staring at you dreamily. It's kinda obvious."

"I'll do it!" Adam blushed. He stood up, walking over to Barbara and kissing her on her right cheek. It was Barbara's turn to blush now. She just couldn't believe it. She'd had a crush on Adam since she was a freshman and now he just straight up kissed her? It was an utmost surprise.

"You kissed me..." was all Barbara could stay.

"Homecoming is coming up," Adam said. "I just had to kiss the one I know is going to be one of the sophomore homecoming princesses. In fact, I may sign up to be a sophomore homecoming prince. I know people are going to vote for me because I helped a majority of the school with their homework. I know kissing you was a dare but still."

"That's right, applications for the homecoming court are still happening," said Charles. "Ad, I dare you to apply."

"Charles, that wasn't part of the game was it?"

"Nope!" Charles snickered, then rolled his eyes. "Fine! Adam, you get another turn for truth or dare. What do you pick?"

"Dare!" Adam said, already knowing what Charles was going to say.

"I dare you to apply for a position on the homecoming court!"

Adam nodded, extremely determined. He was going to do it. He turned to Delia. "Delia! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Delia became nervous. "N-no one yet. But Charles is pretty cool."

"You..." Adam's eyes widened. "Have a crush on Charles like Barbara has a crush on me. I mean, it's kinda obvious. You've been staring at him nonstop since we started playing truth or dare."

Delia started blushing. Charles stared at her with his eyes wide.

"Charles! Truth or dare?" asked Delia.

“Dare!”

“I dare you to kiss me!” Delia held up something in front of her face and smirked at Charles from behind it. Charles was now blushing like crazy, not knowing what to do or even say about this. He still knew it was a dare, though, and he had to do it.

“I’ll do it!” Charles stood up and kissed Delia on the cheek much like Adam had done to Barbara just five minutes ago. Delia was blushing, giggling heavily, and smiling cheekily up at him.

“You kissed me!” Delia tackled Charles to the ground and the six of them started laughing in sync. The sight was so amusing. Too amusing that the other four friends couldn’t keep their eyes off of it.

Delia climbed off of Charles and sat back down in her seat in the circle. The game had briefly been stopped due to the amusement of what Charles and Delia were doing. The laughter that was caused from it died down and the game was back in full swing.

“Adam! Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” shouted Adam.

“Are you going to date Barbara immediately or are you going to wait until you’re older?”

Adam put a finger to his chin. “Hmm. This is hard. Maybe start immediately? Lydia, truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Do you have a crush?” asked Adam. He could barely hold in his laughter.

Lydia didn’t know what to say. Her eyes were darting around the room. Everyone, except for Lawrence, who was passed out on the floor, was staring at her and waiting for an answer from her. Eventually, Lydia just said, “Not at the moment.”

Everyone who was awake just nodded in approval. It would be okay to give Lydia some time and space. She didn’t need to get a crush immediately.

“Lawrence? Truth or dare? Lawrence?” Adam poked his sleeping friend and Lawrence immediately woke up.

“W-what?!”

Adam rolled his eyes and repeated, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Run out of the room and yell whatever comes to your mind as loudly as you can.” Adam smirked.

Lawrence’s eyes narrowed. He was up for a challenge.


End file.
